


Palette Killer

by felinesandbeanies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Chef Nico, Dark depictions of death and murder, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Writer Percy, dark characters, detective Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinesandbeanies/pseuds/felinesandbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What artwork can he portray on his pale ivory skin? He let the blade in his hand slide across the canvas’ chest, light enough so that it won’t cut. The canvas is very delicate. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Percy investigates murder cases caused by a person called the 'Palette Killer', but he is always one step behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detective Percy and Chef Nico

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and how Percy acts is loosely based on Hannibal but not quite.

A form hidden in the shadows of the museum stepped back to admire his work. The corner of his mouth twitched upward. His artwork is perfect. The pale canvas soaked in crimson was a great piece of his rendition of Vincent Van Gogh’s ‘Starry Night’ which involved separate dashes in varying strokes. 

The form gave his artwork one last glance before it disappeared. 

 

 

 

“Oh for _fuck’s_ sake,” a blonde girl said exasperatedly. 

“Does it make you queasy, Annabeth?” A green eyed boy laughed, observing the man on the floor by crouching.

“Shut up, Percy,” Annabeth whined. 

“No signs of struggle,” Percy said, standing up properly. “He was either poisoned or suffocated, but judging by palette killer’s pattern he is probably suffocated.”

Annabeth peaked and gagged. The body of the man was filled with odd dashes that formed into a swirl on his chest. The only thing he wore were his shoes and his pants, oddly too clean. “Body has been here for approximately 12 hours ago.” 

“Seriously? How are you a detective?” Percy sighed, shaking his head. He took shots of the victim’s body. If he wasn’t such a sane person then maybe he would think that this was actually a beautiful masterpiece. 

“Listen,” Annabeth said, pointing a finger. “If you had the monthly subscription to satan’s personal niagara falls then you will surely vomit right now.”

“Ah still not impregnated I see,” Percy said peeking through the camera. “Luke not doing a good job and uh...farming?” 

Annabeth thumped the back of his head. “Why are you my partner? And what does farming even mean?” 

“You know...planting the seed? Letting your garden be fertilized?” Annabeth glared at him. “I don’t fucking know, Annabeth. I’m a detective and not a farming expert. I bet Nico will impregnate me faster than your Lukey boy there.”

“You’ve been going out for two weeks, Percy.” 

“The sex is great.” 

“I swear to--” 

“The scratches on the back of his shoes indicates that he’s been dragged to this location, but then again if he’s dragged like that, the serial killer may or may not be shorter than the victim.”

Annabeth looked over to the other half of their team. “Send this body to the forensics and find whatever clues you can.” 

“Are you heading back to the station?” Percy asked. 

“Yeah, I have to wait on the forensics. Will you come?” 

Percy shook his head. “I’ll be here. I need to think on this.” 

The blonde gagged a bit. “See you later, Perce.” 

Percy sat on the floor, exactly six feet away from the victim’s chalk outline. He breathed in and closed his eyes. His mind was supposed to be safe haven but it is just another hell on earth. His mind is sick and corrupted as if he was made to be a monster. It was the main reason why he went out of his way to become a detective even after three years of majoring in marine biology. 

He watched the chalk outline, closed his eyes again, and then concentrated. Percy imagined himself as the Palette Killer. He watched the victim’s eyes grow wide as he came back to his senses. It was funny how he tried to fight. 

He wrapped his hands around his victim’s neck. The victim him reminded him somewhat of a dead fish with his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing without any word coming out of it. The light left his eyes and he was once again just another canvas

A beautiful pale sheet.

Percy watched his victim, already dead on the floor. What artwork can he portray on his pale ivory skin? He let the blade in his hand slide across the canvas’ chest, light enough so that it won’t cut. The canvas is very delicate. 

He let his hand do all the work, flicking his wrist as he did various sizes of dashes on his canvas. His crimson paint leaked so everytime it did, he wiped. He must not let the runny paint ruin the main look of his masterpiece. He observed and then stepped back. He will be the best artist in his time. 

“You’re beautiful.” He despised the quote that says ‘art isn’t supposed to be beautiful, it’s supposed to make you feel something.’ It is illogical. Art is both beautiful and emotional. It will tap into the very essence of your mind. And this kind of beautiful art made him feel _alive_. 

Percy opened his eyes, forehead dripping with sweat. His thoughts were, thankfully, interrupted by his cellphone. He sighed and answered. “Hello?”

“Percy.” 

“Nico,” Percy instantly smiled, standing up. He forgot that some people were still looking through the museum for clues. “What’s up?” 

“What do you mean? I’m outside your door.” 

“Oh, shit.” Percy checked his read his watch. He’s been in his ‘state’ for over thirty minutes. “I’ll be right there. Did you bring food?” 

“Well I brought the ingredients.” 

“Good. I’ll be there in ten.”

* * *

“Such a disgrace,” Nico said, glaring at the microwavable pasta that Percy kept in one of his cupboards. “Is this what you call a proper italian meal?” 

Percy shrugged. “I am a man who struggles with rent so yes it is.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and threw the package back in the cupboard. “God you are like a struggling college student.” 

“That’s truly offensive,” Percy pouted. “I’ve upgraded from my instant noodles and mac and cheese.” 

“Why do I like you?” Nico questioned, tone betrayed by his smile. 

Percy kissed his temple. “I don’t have an answer.” 

“You’re a shit detective,” Nico laughed, beginning to make the dish he called Trenette al Pesto while Percy sat across him and watched. 

“Can you teach me how to cook?” Percy asked, eyes trained on Nico’s hands as the Italian cook chopped potatoes. 

“Only if it isn’t instant, mio bello,” Nico hummed. “Also, you’re writing my book so aren’t you supposed to be...reviewing it?” 

“Hey listen I write it, but I don’t live it and how the fuck would I know what goes with red and white wine?” Percy whined. 

“Red wine is for meat and--” 

“I get it, Chef Di Angelo,” Percy said, rolling his eyes. 

Nico smirked. “Whatever you say.” 

“So...mio bello?” Percy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Percy, you shut up.” Percy laughed and then continued with watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.

Percy sat in front of Nico, eyes twitching from lack of sleep. They’ve been editing Nico’s new cookbook and the fact that Percy had cases piled up was not helping, but he knows he can do this. He _will_ do this. His mantra has been: type, check, save. He could _feel_ the bags under his eyes throbbing and that wasn’t a good sign at all. It did not help that Nico was playing a game of footsie under the table.

“Oh come on I thought you were a writer,” Nico smirked. “Are you admitting defeat?” 

Percy looked up from his laptop to shoot him a glare. “I specialize in fiction _not_ recipes.” 

“I can just get another--” 

“I told you I can do this,” Percy frowned. 

Nico leaned back, smirk still in place. “I thought so.” 

“If we weren’t dating then I would have never agreed to this,” Percy grumbled. 

“Yeah I would’ve picked Jason and his tight ass,” Nico snorted. “No, but I would have bribed you with food.” 

“You have to admit that I am the best mac and cheese cook ever,” Percy said. 

“Uhuh,” Nico said, rolling his eyes. He let himself be amused by Percy’s focused and determined look until he can no longer hold himself back, he leaned in and kissed the boy’s cheek. 

Percy blushed seven shades of red. “What was that for?” 

“I kinda have a crush on you,” Nico smiled. 

“Well I’d hope so or our relationship would be a tad bit awkward..” 

“Well you know I’m not sure, I think after five months of being with you I think I’m just starting to like you.” 

Percy looked up and locked eyes with Nico. “I love you, stupid.” 

“I know,” Nico winked. 

Percy’s phone started to ring so he had to ruin the moment by answering it. He’s rather annoyed by this. “Hello?” 

“There’s another one.” 

Percy leaned back. “Another one. Do you need me to go there?” 

“No it’s fine, we just thought you should know about this.” 

“I should go there,” Percy said, reaching for his coat. 

“No, Percy,” Annabeth said, her voice made Percy freeze over. “We’ve already used you more than required. I’m just afraid that if you do more than your minimum you might lose your head.” 

Percy frowned. “You make me sound like an item.”

“You can come next time, but right now,” Annabeth paused, Percy assumed she was looking at the scene with disdain. “I don’t think you can handle this.” 

“Ugh fine I get it,” Percy snapped, ending the call before he sat down. 

Nico looked at Percy and frowned. He leaned in and ruffled his hair. “I worked hard to keep your eyebrows from furrowing come on now.” 

Percy smiled a bit. “Sorry.” 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, resting his chin on his hand. 

Percy want back to typing, this time slightly aggravated. “My friend doesn’t want me to come to the investigation.” 

“That’s not so bad, my favorite writer.”

“How so.”

“There’s more Percy for me.” 

“You’ve been sleeping over for a week.” 

Nico blinked. “Your point?” 

“Just please cook me something, writing your book makes me hungry.” 

“Okay, babe,” Nico winked, elongating the second word as if to mock him.

* * *

Percy stared at the pictures he laid out in front of him with a skeptical gaze. He looked up at Annabeth and frowned. “This is what you stopped me from seeing?” 

“I won’t let you go past your limit,” Annabeth said. 

“I think I would know what my limit is,” Percy said, frustrated. 

“The last time--” 

“Stop sheltering me,” Percy snapped. “Listen, if you want this case solved then you better believe when I say that I am not at my limit. I know my body more than you do, but then again I wouldn’t care since you need me more than I need you.” 

Annabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“What do you have.” 

Percy stared at the picture. There was one victim and it was a woman, fair and quite petite. The skin on her back was burned enough for it to stick itself on the metal pole, her eyes were gouged out and her arms were nowhere to be found. The only thing covered was her lower half and that was because a fuchsia fabric has been stitched on her skin though it looked messy and about to fall off. She looked eerily beautiful like this. Why did it seem so familiar? 

Percy kind of understood why Annabeth told him to stay away from the investigation site. It was brutal and inhumane, but Percy was used to this. It isn’t really that different from what goes on in his mind, this was a bit better and done with more finesse.

“It looks like Venus De Milo,” Percy breathed. 

Annabeth shook her head. “This is disgusting and savage.” 

Percy held back on his true thoughts. “Well we now know that he’s also into sculptures.” 

“You’re taking this too lightly,” Annabeth scowled. “I have to report this.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.”

“You can think like the killer.” 

“That fact is known.” 

“Do you feel what he feels after killing off his victim? Do you agree with his thoughts?” 

Percy stared at her, shocked. “Um...well. I--” 

“Nevermind,” Annabeth said, holding up her hand. “I already know.” 

Percy stared at the girl’s picture once again. He wanted to feel disgusted, he wanted to feel like humanity was failing, but as he stared at her pale skin and the holes where her eyes were supposed to be, all he could this about was how beautiful she was and how she resembled a goddess and maybe that was why the Palette Killer chose her. Percy briefly thought if the Palette Killer and he have already crossed paths. He wondered what the man thought and how he looked at his victims. All of his victims so far were beautiful and lacked flaws. They looked like the perfect masterpieces 

Wait....no. 

He made the canvases beautiful by portraying his art on them.

Beautiful. 

He wondered if he would become unflawed at his hands too.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note** : Percy is not the killer nor is he a cannibal. It was loosely based on Hannibal


End file.
